spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meeting
The Meeting is the 7th episode of S5 of TEOMS, This episode is directed by Michael Shanks. This episode is another clip episode and this episode marks the return of Fox Mulder after his head got reattached again and he's alive again. Cast *Chanel SquarePants (also archive footage) *Major General Frank Simmons (also archive footage) *Dr. Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) *Teal'c (also archive footage) *Sandy Cheeks (credit only) *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *Squidward (credit only) *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully (archive footage) *Patrick Star (also archive footage) *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Sheldon J. Plankton (also archive footage) *MacGyver *Gibson Praise (archive footage) *Karen Plankton (credit only) *Walter Skinner (credit only) *Fox Mulder (also archive footage) *SpongeBob SquarePants (archive footage) *Pearl Krabs (archive footage) *Cigarette Smoking Man (archive footage) *Alex Kyreck (archive footage) *The Borg Queen (archive footage) *Major General George Hammond (archive footage) *Dr. Walter Bishop (archive footage) *Apophis (archive footage) *Mr. X (archive footage) (uncredited) *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS... Joel Kyreck, Dr. William Bell, Karen & Walter Skinner arrived at the crossroads and they heard some noises. Joel: What is that noise? Dr. William Bell: I heard some people whispering. Karen: It's Chanel and her gang! Walter: Let's get them! So Daniel, Chanel, Teal'c and Jacob both were firing and they shot Joel Kyreck. Joel: Ohhhh f***. His body exploded and Dr. William Bell and the vampire gang both escaped. Dr. William Bell: We will be back! Karen: Yeah! So they both vanished and Jacob, Chanel, Teal'c & Daniel both went back to the tok'ra ship. Jacob: Good job. Chanel: Thank you. Then Mr. Krabs, Squidward & Sandy both contacted the tok'ra ship. Mr. Krabs: How Is Frank doing? Jacob: He will be back tomorrow for the meeting. Squidward: Ok. Sandy: Who's going to be at the meeting. Jacob: Only me, Chanel, Daniel & Teal'c. Sandy: Ok. The transmission ended. Jacob: Get ready for tomorrow. Daniel: Ok. Teal'c: Indeed. And now the conclusion... Chanel, Daniel, Teal'c both wake up Frank Simmons. Frank: How long was i out? Teal'c: For 24 hours. Chanel: Yep. Jacob Carter came in and the 4 people sat down. Jacob Carter: Allright, let's begin. This meeting will be about what's been going on for the past 3 years. So, let's start. I see that your brother SpongeBob was captured by the CSM and Alex Kyreck 1 year ago. Chanel: That's right. FLASHBACK TO 3x12/13 SpongeBob, Daniel & Pearl were on the borg ship. Daniel: Ok guys, let's defeat this beast. Then, out of no where, SpongeBob disspears. Pearl: SpongeBob? Daniel: Quick! Here's the self destruct button! The self destruct button was activated. Teal'c: Did you guys activated the self destruct button? Daniel: Yeah, and somehow SpongeBob disspeared. Teal'c: Ok, the ship will destruct in 10 seconds. Teal'c transported Pearl & Daniel back on the promotheus. The Borg Queen appeared. The Borg ship exploded. and there was no more borg invasion. SpongeBob woked up in a room, and Alex Kyreck was standing with the Cigarette Smoking Man on another ship. SpongeBob: Where am i? Cigarette Smoking Man: Shut up you moron. Alex Kyreck: Yeah. SpongeBob: The Cigarette Man? I thought you were dead? And Alex? I thought you were on the Borg Side? Alex Kyreck: F*** the borg. Cigarette Smoking Man: FYI, This ship will be destroyed in 18 hours. SpongeBob: WHAT?! SpongeBob was on the ship, that will explode in 3 minutes. Pearl was on the ship. SpongeBob: Pearl. Pearl: Come on SpongeBob! Then, The mirror disspeared. Alex Kyreck: You can't escape. Pearl attacked Alex. Pearl: How about this. Pearl opened up the airlock. Pearl: You are terminated f***er. Alex: I'LL GET YOU! YOU SON OF A GUN! Alex Kyreck was flying in space, and he vanished until thin air. SpongeBob: Pearl! Let's go! Pearl: Ok. The Emergency Siren came on. Emergency Siren: 5 seconds. They came back. SpongeBob: Shut it down! The General did. General: Are you 2 alright? Pearl: Yeah. Colonel Frank Simmons: Thank god. Walter: Yeah. BACK TO THE MEETING Chanel: Pearl told me that Alex Kyreck was floating in space and we got SpongeBob out on time. Teal'c: Indeed. Frank: I remember. Jacob: Let's continue, so there was an foothold situation 1 year ago in which the Borg attacked the SGC and you guys escaped to go to the crossroads. Teal'c: Yeah. FLASHBACK TO 3x07/08 Dr. Walter Bishop was walking to go see SpongeBob, until he saw Pearl. Pearl: Hey Walter, how are you? Walter: Pretty good. How's everything? Pearl: Good. Walter: Ok, i see you lat.... Then, Teal'c had a staff weapon and shot Walter. Teal'c: You will be destroyed. Pearl: Oh sh**! Pearl was running. General: What the hell is going on? Pearl: We need to get the hell out of here. Chanel & SpongeBob: What's going on? Pearl: Teal'c shot Walter, and now he's going to attack us! Dr. Daniel Jackson: Quick! let's go to the crossroads! Chanel: Good idea. So they both got out of there. Until Pearl was captured. General: Guys, let's not go back. We need to go. Daniel: He's right. SpongeBob: Fine. So SpongeBob, Chanel, Daniel & George both went to the crossroads. Daniel: Here we are. SpongeBob: Yep. SpongeBob, Chanel, General & Daniel were in the crossroads. General: Damn, i can't believe Teal'c captured Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Well, thank god we got out of there on time. Dr. Daniel Jackson: Damn right. Chanel: Let's figure out where is Pearl & Walter? General: Good idea. The General found the location of Pearl & Walter. General: Guys, i've found the location of Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Where are they? General: There at the Borg Factory. Dr. Daniel Jackson: We must get there. Then, out of nowhere, Teal'c appears. Teal'c: Don't move! Chanel: Teal'c, calm down, we know where your hiding Pearl & Walter. Teal'c: Shut up, i am now taking all of you to the.... Daniel has the shotgun. Daniel: You are terminated motherf***er! Teal'c: I WORSHIP THE BORG SHADOW! Daniel shoots him. General: Well done. Daniel: Thanks. SpongeBob: We must get to the borg factory! General: Good idea, let's go. BACK TO THE MEETING Chanel: Teal'c was being controlled by the borg. Teal'c: I know. Daniel: At least we got Pearl & Walter out of the borg factory. Jacob: Yep, So remember when Dana Scully was kidnapped by MacGyver and she was on the borg ship. Daniel: Oh yeah. FLASHBACK TO 4x04 Sheldon J. Plankton brought Sir Sandy & Dana Scully to Apophis. Plankton: Apophis i found these 2 humans from Earth. Apophis: Ok, Thank you. Dana Scully: I don't know. Apophis: Slience! You are all here because we captured you and if you try to escape, we will kill you. Patrick Star: That's right. Patrick Star: Slience you stupid asshole! Plankton, take these little assholes to the jailhouse! So Plankton decided to put Scully in the jailhouse. Scully: Yeah, the last thing i remembered was getting shot by MacGyver. BACK TO THE MEETING Daniel: We got them back to the SGC. Jacob: Good, remember you guys went to the hospital to check on SpongeBob. Teal'c: Yeah. FLASHBACK TO 2x08 The last 3 surivours Fox, Timmy & Pearl were walking to the hopsital and saw Dana Scully. Scully: Mulder, thank god you are alive. Mulder: Damn right. Timmy: So where is SpongeBob? Scully: SpongeBob is in a room recovering from his injuries. Pearl: Can we see him by chance? Scully: Sure, let's go. The 3 surivours and Scully decide to see SpongeBob. SpongeBob was in the hopsital room sitting. Timmy: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Is that you Timmy? Timmy: It sure is SpongeBob *gives him a hug* SpongeBob: Pearl! You came back! :) Pearl: Yep. Scully: SpongeBob, can you tell us what happened after you jumped into the portal? SpongeBob: Well, after jumping into the portal. I saw Sandy & Mr. Krabs, they told me that some guy by the name of Alex Kyreck decided to harass you guys, So i told him to f*** off and die you f**. And then somehow 24 hours ago i got out of the portal for no reason. I was injured by some staff weapon. And then i came here. Timmy: Ok, that was a good.. Pearl: Uhhh, guys, some black man with a black coat has a knife. Fox: Holy sh**, That means.... Pearl: Mr. X!!! SpongeBob: Quick, let's get the f*** out of here. BACK TO THE MEETING Jacob: That's it for now. Frank: Ok, thank yo. Then, an hologram version of Fox Mulder appears. Fox Mulder: Hello guys. Teal'c: Mulder, welcome back. Daniel: I thought you were dead. Fox Mulder: I am back to normal now and the doctors reattached my head. Chanel: Ok, thank you. Come back soon! He vanished. 2 minutes later... Plankton, MacGyver, Patrick were talking to Dr. William Bell. William Bell: What's going on guys? Plankton: Can we join your NID team. MacGyver: Yeah. William Bell: Sure thing. Patrick: Good. To be continued.... Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul Category:2016